vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Мао Цзэдун
Шаошань | дата смерти = 9 сентября 1976 | место смерти = Пекин | национальность = Хань | вероисповедание = атеист | похоронен = Мавзолей Мао Цзэдуна, Пекин | супруга =1)Ян Кайхуэй 2) Хэ Цзычжэнь 3) Цзян Цин | отец = Мао Женьшэн | мать = Вэнь Цимэй | дети = см. ниже }} Ма́о Цзэду́н ( }}, Уэйд-Джайлз Mao Tse-Tung; 26 декабря 1893 — 9 сентября 1976) — китайский государственный и политический деятель XX века, главный теоретик китайского коммунизма. Вступив ещё в юности в Коммунистическую партию Китая (КПК), Мао Цзэдун в 1930-е годы стал руководителем коммунистических районов в провинции Цзянси. Придерживался мнения о необходимости выработки особой коммунистической идеологии для Китая, в которой ведущая роль отводилась бы крестьянству. После «Великого похода», одним из руководителей которого Мао являлся, ему удалось занять лидирующие позиции в КПК. В 1949 году Мао Цзэдун провозгласил образование Китайской Народной Республики, фактическим лидером которой он являлся до конца жизни. С 1943 года и до смерти занимал должность председателя китайской компартии, а в 1954—59 гг. также должность председателя КНР. Провёл несколько громких кампаний, самыми известными из которых стали «Большой скачок» и «Культурная революция» (1966—1976), унёсшие жизни многих сотен тысяч человекМеликсетов, А. В., Писарев, А. А., …, История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.685. Правление Мао характеризовалось объединением страны после долгого периода раздробленности, ростом индустриализации Китая и умеренным ростом благосостояния народа с одной стороны, но также политическим террором, бессмысленными кампаниями, упадком в сфере культуры и культом личности Мао, с другойсрав.: Шорт, Филип. Мао Цзэдун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.595. Имя Имя Мао Цзэдуна состояло из двух частей — Цзэ-дун. Цзэ имело двойное значение: первое — «влага и увлажнять», второе — «милость, добро, благодеяние». Второй иероглиф — «дун» — «восток». Имя целиком означало «Облагодетельствующий Восток». Одновременно ребёнку по традиции дали и неофициальное имя. Оно должно было использоваться в особых случаях как величательно, уважительное «Юнчжи». «Юн» означает воспевать, а «чжи» — или, точнее, «чжилань» — «орхидея». Таким образом второе имя ознчало «Воспетая орхидея». Вскоре второе имя пришлось заменить: в нём отсутствовал с точки зрения геомантии знак «вода». В итоге второе имя получилось похожим по смыслу на первое: Жуньчжи — «Орошённая водой орхидея». При несколько ином написании иероглифа «чжи» имя Жуньчжи приобретало и ещё один символический смысл: «Облагодетельствующий всех живущих». Мать Мао дала новорожденному ещё одно имя, которое должно было оградить его от всех напастей: «Ши» — «Камень», а так как Мао был третьим ребёнком в семье, мать стала называть его Шисаньяцзы (буквально — «Третий ребёнок по имени Камень»)Панцов, А. Мао Цзэдун. — С. 13 — 14. Детство и юность Ранние годы Мао Цзэдун родился 26 декабря 1893 года в селе Шаошань провинции Хунань, неподалёку от столицы провинции, города Чанша. Отец Цзэдуна, Мао Женьшэн, принадлежал к мелким землевладельцам, и семья его была достаточно обеспеченной. Строгий нрав отца-конфуцианца обусловил конфликты с сыном и одновременно привязанность мальчика к мягкой по характеру матери-буддистке, Вэнь Цимэй. Следуя примеру матери, маленький Мао стал буддистом. Однако в подростковом возрасте Мао отказался от буддизма. Годы спустя он говорил своим приближённым: Он получил классическое китайское образование в местной школе, которое включало в себя знакомство с философией Конфуция и изучение древнекитайской литературыВеликие правители XX века. Авторы-составители Островцов А. А., Островцова М. А. — М.: Мартин, 2002. — 206 с.. Синьхайская революция застаёт молодого Мао в Чанша, куда тот в возрасте шестнадцати лет перебирается из родного села. Юноша становится свидетелем кровопролитной борьбы различных группировок, а также солдатских восстаний, и на короткое время сам примыкает к армии губернатора провинции. Здесь, читая «Сянцзян жибао» и другие газеты, Мао впервые знакомится с идеями социализма. Через полгода он покинул армию, чтобы продолжить обучение, на этот раз в Первом провинциальном училище в Чанше. Мао вновь углубляется в учёбу, достигая в гуманитарных науках блестящих результатов. В 1917 г. появляются его первые статьи в крупных журналах социалистического толка, таких, как «Новая Молодёжь»Spence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.370. В документе того времени, дневник профессора Ян Чанцзи, учителя Мао, под датой 5 апреля 1915 года записано: «''Мой студент Мао Цзэдун сказал, что… его клан… состоит в основном из крестьян и что для них не составляет труда разбогатетьНеизвестный Мао/Пер. с англ. И. А. Игоревского. — М.: ЗАО Центрполиграф, 2007. — 845 с.». Годом позже он, следуя своему любимому учителю Яну Чанцзи, перебирается в Пекин, где в библиотеке Пекинского университета работает ассистентом Ли Дачжао, ставшего позже одним из основателей Коммунистической Партии Китая. Начало политической деятельности thumb|200px|right|Юный Мао в качестве студента в Чэнду Покинув Пекин, юный Мао путешествует по стране, занимается углублённым изучением трудов западных философов и революционеров, живо интересуется событиями в России. Зимой 1920 года он посещает Пекин в составе делегации от Национального Собрания провинции Хунань, требующей снятия коррумпированного и жестокого губернатора провинции. Спустя год Мао вслед за своим другом Цай Хэсенем решает взять на вооружение коммунистическую идеологию. В июле 1921 года Мао принимает участие в шанхайском съезде, на котором была основана Коммунистическая Партия Китая. Через два месяца, по возвращении в Чанша, он становится секретарём хунанского отделения КПК. В то же время Мао женится на Ян Кайхуэй, дочери Яна Чанцзи. В течение следующих пяти лет у них рождаются три сына — Аньин, Аньцин и Аньлун. По настоянию Коминтерна КПК была вынуждена вступить в союз с Гоминьданом. Мао Цзэдун, который летом 1923 года входит в состав ЦК КПК, не приветствовал этот компромиссШорт, Филип. Мао Цзэдун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.126, 132-33. В 1926 году Мао выдвигается на пост секретаря КПК по крестьянскому движению, а годом позже — руководителем гоминьдановского Института Крестьянского ДвиженияSpence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.434. Все эти годы он много занимается работой с крестьянством, находить взаимопонимание с которым Мао помогает его деревенское происхождение. Мао приходит к выводу, что в Китае, где подавляющее большинство населения составляют крестьяне, пролетариат не может быть основной революционной силой. Уже в то время он начинает формулировать для себя основные тезисы будущей идеологии (маоизма). Во время гражданской войны Советская Республика в Цзянси thumb| Мао в [[1927 году ]] В апреле 1927 г. Чан Кайши, заняв с помощью коммунистов Шанхай, начинает проводить в городе политику беспощадного террора против вчерашних союзников. Тысячи членов КПК были арестованы или убиты. В это время Мао Цзэдун организует в окрестностях Чанша крестьянское восстание «Осеннего урожая». Восстание подавляется локальными властями с большой жестокостью, Мао вынужден бежать с остатками своей армии в горы Цзинганшань на границе Хунани и Цзянси. Вскоре атаки Гоминьдана принуждают группы Мао, а также разбитых в ходе Наньчанского восстания Чжу Дэ, Чжоу Эньлая и других военных лидеров КПК, покинуть эту территорию. В 1928 г., после долгих переселений, коммунисты прочно основываются на западе провинции Цзянси. Там Мао создаёт достаточно сильную советскую республику. Впоследствии он проводит ряд аграрных и социальных реформ — в частности, конфискацию и перераспределение земли, либерализацию прав женщинтам же, С.451-58. thumb|left|200 px| Мао Цзэдун в [[1931 году ]] Между тем, Компартия Китая переживала тяжёлый кризис. Число её членов сократилось до 10 000, из них лишь 3 % относились к рабочим. Новый лидер партии Ли Лисань, вследствие нескольких серьёзных поражений на военном и идеологическом фронте, а также разногласий со Сталиным, был исключён из ЦК. На этом фоне позиция Мао, делавшего упор на крестьянство и действовавшего в этом направлении относительно успешно, усиливается в партии, несмотря на частые конфликты с партийной верхушкой. Со своими противниками на локальном уровне в Цзянси Мао расправился в 1930—31 гг. с помощью репрессий, в ходе которых многие местные руководители были убиты или брошены в тюрьмы как агенты вымышленного общества «АБ-туаней». Дело «АБ-туаней» стало, по сути, первой «чисткой» в истории КПКШорт, Филип. Мао Цзэдун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.229-32. В то же время Мао пережил личную утрату: агентам Гоминьдана удалось схватить его жену, Ян Кайхуэй. Она была казнена в 1930 г., а несколько позже младший сын Мао Аньлун умирает от дизентерии. Второй его сын от Кайхуэй, Мао Аньин, погиб в ходе Корейской войны. Вскоре после смерти второй жены Мао начинает жить с активисткой Хэ Цзычжэнь. Осенью 1931 года на территории 10 советских районов Центрального Китая, контролируемых Китайской Красной армией и близкими ей партизанами, была создана Китайская Советская Республика. Во главе Временного центрального советского правительства (Совета народных комиссаров) встал Мао Цзэдун. Великий поход К 1934 г. силы Чан Кайши окружают коммунистические районы в Цзянси и начинают готовится к массированной атаке. Руководство КПК принимает решение об уходе из данного района. Операцию по прорыву четырёх рядов гоминдановских укреплений подготавливается и проводится Чжоу Энлаем — Мао в данный момент снова в опале. Главенствующие позиции после отстранения Ли Лисаня занимают «28 Большевиков» — группа близких к Коминтерну и Сталину молодых функционеров во главе с Ван Мином, проходивших обучение в Москве. С большими потерями коммунистам удаётся прорваться через заслоны националистов и уйти в горные районы Гуйчжоу. Во время короткой передышки в городке Цзуньи проходит легендарная партийная конференция, на которой партией были официально приняты некоторые тезисы, представляемые Мао; сам он становится постоянным членом политбюро, а группа «28-ми большевиков» подвергается ощутимой критикеМеликсетов, А. В., Писарев, А. А., …, История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.519. Партия принимает решение уклониться от открытого столкновения с Чан Кайши путём броска на север, через труднопроходимые горные районы. Яньаньский период thumb|right|200px|Расписка Мао в получении 300000 американских долларов от т. Михайлова, датированная 28 апреля 1938 г. Спустя год после начала Великого марша, в октябре 1935 г. Красная Армия достигает коммунистического района Шэньси-Ганьсу-Нинся (или, по названию крупнейшего города, Яньань), который решено было сделать новым форпостом Коммунистической Партии. В ходе Великого марша через военные действия, эпидемии, несчастные случаи в горах и болотах, а также через дезертирство коммунисты потеряли более 90 % из того состава, что покинул Цзянси. Тем не менее им удаётся быстро восстановить свои силы. К тому времени главной целью партии стала считаться борьба с усиливающейся Японией, которая закрепляется в Манчжурии и пров. Шаньдун. После того, как в июле 1937 вспыхнули открытые военные действия, коммунисты, по указанию Москвы, идут на создание единого патриотического фронта с Гоминьданом. (Подробнее см. «Вторая Японско-Китайская Война») В самом разгаре антияпонской борьбы Мао Цзэдун инициирует движение под названием «исправление нравов» («чжэнфэн»; 1942-43''). Причиной тому становится резкий рост партии, поплняющейся перебежчиками из армии Чан-Кайши и крестьянами, не знакомыми с партийной идеологией. Движение включает в себя коммунистическую индоктринацию новых членов партии, активное изучение трудов Мао, а также кампании по «самокритике», особенно коснувшиеся главного соперника Мао — Ван Мина, в результате чего среди коммунистической интеллигенции фактически подавляется свободомыслие. Итогом чжэнфэн становится полная концентрация внутрипартийной власти в руках Мао ЦзэдунаSelden, Marc. Yanan Legacy: The Mass Line, в: «Chinese Communist Politics in Action», Seattle, London 1970, С.101-109. В 1943 г. он избирается председателем Политбюро и Секретариата ЦК КПК, а в 1945 г. — председателем ЦК КПК. Этот период становится первым этапом формирования культа личности Мао. Мао изучает классику западной философии и, в особенности, марксизм. На основе марксизма-ленинизма, некоторых аспектов традиционной китайской философии и, не в последнюю очередь, собственного опыта и идей, Мао удаётся с помощью личного секретаря Чэнь Бода создать и теоретически обосновать новое направление марксизма — «маоизм». Маоизм задумывался как более гибкая, более прагматичная форма марксизма, которая была бы более приспособлена к китайским реалиям того времени. Главными его особенностями могут быть обозначены однозначная ориентировка на крестьянство (а не на пролетариат) а также известная доля национализмаHolm, David. Art and Ideology in Revolutionary China. Oxford 1991, С.53,88; Mao, Zedong. Die Gesammelten Werke. том II, Пекин 1969; С.246. Влияние традиционной китайской философии на марксизм проявляется в развитии идей диалектического материализма. Победа КПК в Гражданской Войне В войне с Японией коммунисты действуют успешнее Гоминьдана. С одной стороны это объяснялось отработанной Мао тактикой партизанской войны, позволявшей успешно оперировать в тылу у противника, с другой же это продиктовано тем, что основные удары японской военной машины принимает на себя армия Чан Кай-ши, лучше вооруженная и воспринимаемая японцами как основной противник. В конце войны даже предпринимаются попытки сближения с китайскими коммунистами со стороны Америки, разочаровавшейся в Чан Кайши, испытывающим одно поражение за другим. right|250px|thumb|Мао Цзэдун с представителями «[[хуацяо» в 1949 г.]] К середине 1940-х годов все общественные институты Гоминьдана, включая армию, находятся на крайней стадии разложения. Повсеместно процветает неслыханная коррупция, произвол, насилие; экономика и финансовая система страны фактически атрофированы. Часть высшего руководства Гоминьдана весьма мягко относилась к главному врагу Китая — Японии, предпочитая вести главные военные действия против коммунистов. Всё это способствует распространению негативного отношения к Гоминьдану у большинства населения, в том числе и среди интеллигенции. [[Сталин и Мао Цзэдун (почтовая марка КНР)|left|thumb|300 px]] В начале 1947 года Гоминьдану удалось одержать последнюю крупную победу: 19 марта ими был захвачен город Яньань — «коммунистическая столица». Мао Цзэдуну и всему военному командованию пришлось спасаться бегством. Однако, несмотря на успехи, гоминьдановцы не смогли добиться главной стратегической цели — уничтожить основные силы коммунистов и захватить их опорные базыВсемирная история войн. — МН.: ООО «Харверст», 2004. — 558 с.. Категорический отказ Чан Кайши организовывать жизнь в стране после конца войны по демократическим нормам и волна репрессий против инакомыслящих обуславливают полную потерю поддержки Гоминьданом среди населения и даже собственной армииGray, Jack. Rebellions and Revolutions. China from 1800s to the 1980s. (The Short Oxford History of the Modern World). Oxford, 1990, С.285-8; Spence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.590-600. После начала активных военных действий в 1947 г., коммунистам, с помощью Советского Союза обосновавшимся к той поре в Маньчжурии, удаётся за 2,5 года овладеть всей территорией континентального Китая, несмотря на многократное численное превосходство войск Гоминьдана и активное противостояние США. 1 октября 1949 г., (ещё до окончания боевых действий в южных провинциях) с ворот Тяньаньмэнь Мао Цзэдун провозглашает образование Китайской Народной Республики со столицей в Пекине. Сам Мао становится председателем правительства новой республики. Годы у власти Первая пятилетка и кампания «Ста цветов» Первые годы после победы над Гоминьданом посвящены в основном решению насущных экономических и социальных проблем. Особое значение Мао Цзэдун придаёт аграрной реформе, развитию тяжёлой индустрии и укреплению гражданских прав. Почти все реформы китайские коммунисты проводят по образцу Советского Союза, имевшего в начале 50-х довольно большое влияние на КНР. В частности, проводится конфискация земли у крупных землевладельцев; в рамках первой пятилетки с помощью специалистов из СССР осуществляется ряд крупных индустриальных проектов. Внешнеполитически начало 50-х годов для Китая ознаменовалось участием в Корейской войне, на которой за 3 года военных действий погибает около миллиона китайских добровольцевМеликсетов, А. В., Писарев, А. А., …, История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.634, включая сына Мао. После смерти Сталина и ХХ съезда КПСС, в высших эшелонах власти Китая также возникают разногласия по поводу либерализации страны и допустимости критики по отношению к Партии. Поначалу Мао принимает решение поддержать либеральное крыло, которому принадлежали Чжоу Энлай (Премьер Госсовета КНР), Чень Юнь (Зампредседателя КПК) и Дэн Сяопин (Генсек КПК). В 1956 г. в своей речи «О справедливом разрешении противоречий внутри народа» Мао призывает открыто высказывать своё мнение и участвовать в дискуссиях, бросив лозунг: «Пусть расцветают сто цветов, пусть соперничают сто школ». Председатель Партии не рассчитал, что его призыв вызовет шквал критики в отношении КПК и его самого. Интеллигенция и простые люди резко осуждают диктаторский стиль правления КПК, нарушения прав и свобод человека, коррупцию, некомпетентность, насилие. Таким образом, уже в июле 1957 кампания «Ста цветов» сворачивается, и вместо неё провозглашается кампания против правых уклонистов. Около 520 000 человек, подавших голос протеста во время «Ста цветов» подвергаются арестам и репрессиям, по стране прокатывается волна самоубийствSpence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.674. «Большой скачок вперёд» Несмотря на все усилия, темпы роста китайской экономики в конце 1950-х оставляли желать лучшего. Производительность аграрной продукции регрессировала. Помимо этого, Мао беспокоило отсутствие «революционного духа» в народных массах. К решению этих проблем он решил подойти в рамках политики «Трёх красных знамён», призванной обеспечить «Большой скачок вперёд» во всех областях народного хозяйства и стартовавшей в 1958 году. Чтобы уже через 15 лет достичь объёмов производства Великобритании, предполагалось организовать практически всё сельское (а также, частично, и городское) население страны в автономные «коммуны». Жизнь в коммунах была в крайней степени коллективизирована — с введением коллективных столовых частная жизнь и, тем более, собственность были практически искоренены. Каждая коммуна должна была не только обеспечивать себя и окрестные города продуктами питания, но и производить индустриальные продукты, главным образом сталь, которая выплавлялась в маленьких печах на задних дворах членов коммуны: таким образом ожидалось, что массовый энтузиазм восполнит недостаток профессионализма. Политика «Большого скачка» закончилась грандиозным провалом. Качество произведённой в коммунах стали было крайне низким; обработка коллективных полей шла из рук вон плохо: 1) крестьяне лишились экономической мотивации в своей работе, 2) много рабочих рук было задействовано в «металлургии» и 3) поля оставались необработанными, так как оптимистическая «статистика» предсказывала небывалые урожаи. Уже через 2 года производство продуктов питания упало на катастрофически низкий уровень. В это время руководители провинций докладывали Мао о небывалых успехах новой политики, провоцируя поднятие планок по продаже зерна и производству «домашней» стали. Критики «Большого скачка», например, министр обороны Пэн Дэхуай, лишались своих постов. В 1959-61 гг. страну охватил величайший голод, жертвами которого стали, по разным оценкам, от 10-20 до 30 миллионов человекШорт, Филип. Мао Цзэдун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.467; Spence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.688; Меликсетов, А. В., Писарев, А. А., …, История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.667. В преддверии «Культурной Революции» В 1959 г. леворадикальные взгляды Мао приводят к разрыву отношений Китая с Советским Союзом. Мао с самого начала крайне отрицательно относится к либеральной политике Хрущёва и, в особенности, к его тезисам о мирном сосуществовании двух систем. Во время «Большого скачка» эта неприязнь выливается в открытую конфронтацию. СССР отзывает из Китая всех специалистов, помогавших поднимать экономику страны, и прекращает финансовую помощь. thumb|250px|right|Антиревизионистский [[плакат времён культурной революции:Все люди на свете, объединяйтесь для свержения американского империализма, советского ревизионизма и реакционеров всех наций! 1969]] [[Файл:10 тыс. лет процветания КПК и КНР, плакат.jpg|thumb|right|250px|'10 тысяч лет процветания КПК и КНР!' Плакат 1970-х]] Внутриполитическая ситуация в Китае также существенно меняется. После катастрофического провала «Большого скачка» многие руководители как высшего, так и локального уровня начинают отказывать Мао в поддержке. Инспекционные поездки по стране Дэн Сяопина и Лю Шаоци (сменившего в 1959 г. Мао Цзэдуна на посту главы государства) выявляют чудовищные последствия проводимой политики, вследствие чего большая часть членов ЦК более или менее открыто переходит на сторону «либералов». Раздаются завуалированные требования отставки председателя КПК. Вследствие этого Мао Цзэдун частично признаёт провал «Большого скачка» и даже намекает на свою вину в этомШорт, Филип. Мао Цзэдун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.470-73. Сохраняя авторитет, он перестаёт на время активно вмешиваться в дела руководства страны, наблюдая со стороны, как Дэн и Лю проводят реалистичную политику, в корне расходящуюся с его собственными воззрениями — распускают коммуны, допускают частное землевладения и элементы свободной торговли на селе, существенно ослабляют хватку цензуры. Одновременно левое крыло партии усиленно укрепляет свои позиции, действуя преимущественно из Шанхая. Так, новый министр обороны Линь Бяо занимается активным насаждением культа личности Мао, особенно в подвластной ему «Народно-освободительной армии» (см. ниже). Впервые в политику — поначалу политику культуры — стала вмешиваться Цзян Цин, последняя жена Мао. Она резко атакует демократически настроенных писателей и поэтов Китая, а также авторов «буржуазной» литературы, пишущих без подтекста классовой борьбы. В 1965 г. в Шанхае от лица леворадикального журналиста Яо Вэньюаня публикуется статья, в которой подвергается уничтожительной критике драма известного историка и писателя, заместителя мэра Пекина У Ханя «Разжалование Хай Жуя» (海瑞罢官), которая в иносказательной форме, на примере из древности, иллюстрировала царящие в Китае коррупцию, произвол, ханжество и несвободу. Несмотря на старания либерального блока, дискуссия вокруг этой драмы становится прецедентом для начала больших изменений в сфере культуры, а вскоре — и Культурной Революции. Предполагается что образ Хай Жуя иносказательно выражает не что иное как защиту Пэн Дэхуая, разжалованного за свою искреннюю критику политики Председателя. Культурная Революция Несмотря на высокие темпы развития китайской экономики после отказа от политики «Трёх красных знамён», Мао не собирается мириться с либеральной тенденцией развития народного хозяйства. Он также не готов предать забвению идеалы перманентной революции, допустить «буржуазные ценности» (преобладание экономики над идеологией) в жизнь китайцев. Тем не менее, он вынужден констатировать, что основная масса руководящих кадров не разделяет его мировоззрение. Даже созданный «Комитет по культурной революции» предпочитает поначалу не применять жёсткие меры против критиков режима. При таком раскладе Мао решается провести новую глобальную пертурбацию, которая должна была вернуть общество в лоно революции и «истинного социализма». Кроме левых радикалов — Чэнь Бода, Цзян Цин и Линь Бяо, союзником Мао Цзэдуна в этом предприятии должна была стать прежде всего китайская молодёжьМао, Цзе-Дун. Выдержки из произведений. Издательство литературы на иностранных языках, Пекин, 1966, С.302-303. Произведя в июле 1966 г. заплыв по реке Янцзы и доказав тем самым свою «боеспособность», Мао возвращается к лидерству, прибывает в Пекин и производит мощную атаку на либеральное крыло партии, главным образом, на Лю Шаоци. Чуть позже ЦК по указке Мао утверждает документ «Шестнадцать пунктов», ставший практически программой «Великой Пролетарской Культурной Революции». Началом её служат нападки на руководство Пекинского университета лекторши Не Юаньцзы. Вслед за этим студенты и ученики средних школ, в стремлении противостоять консервативным и нередко коррумпированным учителям и профессуре, воодушевившись революционными настроениями и культом «Великого кормчего — председателя Мао», который умело разжигали «леваки», начинают организовываться в отряды «хунвэйбинов» — «красных охранников» (можно также перевести как «красногвардейцев»). В прессе, контролируемой левыми, стартует кампания против либеральной интеллигенции. Не выдержав травли, некоторые её представители, а также партийные руководители совершают самоубийства. 5 августа Мао Цзэдун опубликовал свою дацзыбао под названием «Огонь по штабу», в которой обвинял «некоторых руководящих товарищей в центре и на местах» в том что они «осуществляли диктатуру буржуазии и пытались подавить бурное движение великой пролетарской культурной революции». Эта дыцзыбао, по сути дела, призывала к разгрому центральных и местных партийных органов, объявленных буржуазными штабамиНовейшая история. Подробности. — М.: Астрель, Олимп, АСТ, 2000. — 310 с.. При логистической поддержке Народной Армии (Линь Бяо) движение хунвэйбинов приобрело глобальный характер. По всей стране проводятся массовые судилища руководящих работников, профессоров, во время которых они подвергаются всяческим унижениям, нередко избиваютсяМалявин, Владимир. Китайская цивилизация. ФСТ, Москва, 2003, С.100-101; Меликсетов, А. В., Писарев, А. А., …, История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.678-81; Шорт, Филип. Мао Цзэдун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.505-511. На миллионном митинге в августе 1966 Мао высказывает полную поддержку и одобрение действиям хунвэйбинов, из которых последовательно создаётся армия революционного левого террора. Наряду с официальными репрессиями партийных руководителей, всё чаще происходят жестокие расправы хунвэйбинов. В числе прочих представителей интеллигенции, подвергся зверским пыткам и покончил жизнь самоубийством известнейший китайский писатель Лао Шэ. Террор захватывает все области жизни, классы и регионы страны. Не только известные личности, но и простые граждане подвергаются ограблениям, избиениям, пыткам и даже физическому уничтожению, часто под самым ничтожным предлогом. Хунвэйбинами уничтожаются бесчисленные произведения искусства, сжигаются миллионы книг, тысячи монастырей, храмов, библиотексм. выше; а также: Меликсетов, А. В., Писарев, А. А., …, История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.679-86. Вскоре, помимо хунвэйбинов, организовываются отряды революционной рабочей молодёжи — «цзаофани» («бунтари»), причём оба движения дробятся на враждующие группировки, ведущие подчас кровопролитную борьбу между собой. Когда террор достигает своего пика и жизнь во многих городах замирает, против анархии решаются выступить региональные руководители и НОА. Стычки военных с хунвэйбинами, а также внутренние столкновения между революционной молодёжью поставили Китай под угрозу гражданской войны. Осознав меру воцарившегося хаоса, Мао решает прекратить революционный террор. Миллионы хунвэйбинов и цзаофаней, наряду с партийными работниками, попросту высылаются в деревни. Главное действие культурной революции закончилось, Китай образно (и, частично — в буквальном смысле) лежит в руинах. IX съезд КПК, который проходил в Пекине с 1 по 24 апреля 1969 года, одобрил первые итоги «культурной революции». В отчётном докладе одного из ближайших соратников Мао Цзэдуна маршала Линь Бао главное место занимали восхваления «великого кормчего», идеи которого именовались «высшим этапом в развитии марксизма-ленинизма»… Главным в новом уставе КПК являлось официальное закрепление «идей Мао Цзэдуна» в качестве идеологической основы КПК. В программную часть устава вошло беспрецедентное положение о том, что Линь Бяо является «продолжателем дела товарища Мао Цзэдуна». Вся полнота руководства партией, правительством и армией была сосредоточена в руках Председателя КПК, его заместителя и Постоянного комитета Политбюро ЦКИстория Китая с древнейших времён до наших дней. М., 1974. — с.504-514.. Заключительный этап культурной революции thumb|right|''Мао'' с [[президентом США Ричардом Никсоном, 1972]] По окончании культурной революции во внешней политике Китая происходит неожиданный поворот. На фоне крайне напряжённых отношений с Советским Союзом (особенно после вооружённого конфликта на острове Даманский) Мао внезапно решается на сближение с Соединёнными Штатами Америки, против чего резко выступал Линь Бяо, считавшийся официальным преемником Мао. После культурной революции власть его резко возросла, что беспокоит Мао Цзэдуна. Попытки Линь Бяо вести самостоятельную политику заставляют председателя окончательно разочароваться в нём, против Линя начинают фабриковать дело. Узнав о этом, Линь Бяо 13 сентября 1971 г. совершает попытку бегства из страны, но его самолёт терпит крушение при невыясненных обстоятельствахSpence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.728 Уже в 1972 г. Китай посещает президент НиксонКогда Ричард Никсон встречался в 1972 году с Мао, то сказал ему, что его учение изменило культуру и цивилизацию Китая. Мао ответил: «Все, что я подверг изменениям, это лишь Пекин и несколько предместий». Для него было кошмаром то, что он, после 20 лет борьбы и после стольких усилий, направленных на создание коммунистического общества, так малого достиг из того, что могло бы жить долгие времена. Это привело к тому, что он стал, чтобы добиться своей цели ещё при жизни, приносить в жертву все больше и больше людей. Иначе, как он считал, исторический процесс уничтожит дело всей его жизни. (Генри Киссинджер). Последние годы Мао thumb|left|Современная [[статуя Мао в Чанша]] После гибели Линь Бяо, за спиной стареющего Председателя, проходит внутрифракционная борьба в КПК. Друг другу противостоят группировка «левых радикалов» (во главе с лидерами культурной революции, т.наз. «бандой четырёх» — Цзян Цин, Ван Хунвень, Чжан Чунцяо и Яо Веньюань) и группировка «прагматиков» (во главе с умеренным Чжоу Эньлаем и реабилитированным Дэн Сяопином). Мао Цзэдун старается поддерживать равновесие власти между двумя фракциями, допуская, с одной стороны, некоторые послабления в области экономики, но и поддерживая, с другой стороны, массовые кампании леваков, например, «Критику Конфуция и Линь Бяо». Новым преемником Мао стал считаться Хуа Гофэн, преданный маоист, принадлежащий к умеренным левым. Борьба между двумя фракциями обостряется в 1976 г. после смерти Чжоу Эньлая. Его поминки вылились в массовые народные демонстрации, на которых люди выражают почтение покойному и протестуют против политики левых радикалов. Беспорядки жестоко подавляются, Чжоу Эньлай посмертно клеймится как «каппутист» (то есть сторонник капиталистического пути — ярлык, использовавшийся во время культурной революции), а Дэн Сяопин отправляется в ссылку. К тому времени Мао уже серьёзно болен болезнью Паркинсона и не в состоянии активно вмешиваться в политику. После двух тяжёлых инфарктов 9 сентября 1976 года в 0:10 часов по пекинскому времени на 83-м году жизни Мао Цзэдун скончался. На похороны «Великого кормчего» пришло более миллиона человек. Тело покойного подверглось бальзамированию по разработанной китайскими учёными методике и выставлено для обозрения год спустя после смерти в мавзолее, сооружённом на площади Тяньаньмэнь по распоряжению Хуа Гуофэна. К началу 2007 г. усыпальницу Мао посетило около 158 млн человек. Культ личности thumb|Значок времен Культурной революции с изображением Мао Цзэдуна Культ личности Мао Цзэдуна зарождается ещё во время Яньаньского периода в начале сороковых годов. Уже тогда на занятиях по изучению теории коммунизма используются главным образом труды Мао. В 1943 году начинают выходить газеты с портретом Мао на передовице, а вскоре «идеи Мао Цзэдуна» становятся официальной программой КПК. После победы коммунистов в гражданской войне плакаты, портреты, а позже и статуи Мао появляются на площадях городов, в кабинетах и даже в квартирах граждан. Однако до гротескных размеров культ Мао был доведён Линь Бяо в середине 1960-х. Тогда был впервые опубликован цитатник Мао — «Красная книжечка», ставшая впоследствии Библией культурной революции. В пропагандистских сочинениях, как, например, в поддельном «Дневнике Лэй Фэна», громких лозунгах и пламенных речах культ «вождя» форсировался до абсурда. Толпы молодых людей доводят себя до истерии, выкрикивая здравицы «красному солнцу наших сердец» — «мудрейшему председателю Мао». Мао Цзэдун становится фигурой, на которой в Китае сосредотачивается практически всё. thumb|left|Монумент с обращением Мао к [[уханьцам (в честь их победы над наводнением 1954 г.) и его стихотворением «Плавание»]] В годы культурной революции хунвэйбины избивали велосипедистов, осмелившихся появиться без изображения Мао Цзэдуна; пассажиры автобусов и поездов должны были хором повторять выдержки из сборника изречений (цитатника) Мао; классические и современные произведения уничтожались; книги сжигались, чтобы китайцы могли читать только одного автора — «великого кормчего» Мао Цзэдуна, издававшегося в десятках миллионов экземпляров. О насаждении культа личности свидетельствует следующий факт. Хувейбины в своём манифесте писали100 великих диктаторов. — М.: Вече, 2002. — 491 с.: Мы — красные охранники Председателя Мао, мы заставляем страну корчиться в судорогах. Мы рвём и уничтожаем календари, драгоценные вазы, пластинки из США и Англии, амулеты, старинные рисунки и возвышаем над всем этим портрет Председателя Мао. После разгрома «Банды четырёх» ажиотаж вокруг Мао значительно утихает. Он до сих пор является «галеонной фигурой» китайского коммунизма, его до сих пор чествуют, в городах всё ещё стоят памятники Мао, его изображение украшает китайские банкноты, значки и наклейки. Однако нынешний культ Мао среди рядовых граждан, особенно молодёжи, следует скорее отнести к проявлениям современной поп-культуры, а не сознательному преклонению перед мышлением и деяниями этого человека. Значение и наследие Мао thumb|right|Портрет Мао на вратах Небесного Спокойствия в Пекине «Товарищ Мао Цзэдун — великий марксист, великий пролетарский революционер, стратег и теоретик. Если рассматривать его жизнь и деятельность в целом, то заслуги его перед китайской революцией в значительной степени преобладают над промахами, несмотря на серьёзные ошибки, допущенные им в „культурной революции“. Его заслуги занимают главное, а ошибки — второстепенное место» (Руководители КПК, 1981 год) http://www.russianews.ru/archive/pdfs/2007/43/8-43-2007.pdf. Мао оставил своим преемникам страну в глубоком, всеобъемлющем кризисе. После «Большого скачка» и культурной революции экономика Китая стагнировала, интеллектуальная и культурная жизнь были разгромлены левыми радикалами, политическая культура отсутствовала вовсе , ввиду чрезмерной общественной политизации и идеологического хаоса. Особенно тяжким наследием режима Мао следует считать искалеченные судьбы десятков миллионов людей во всем Китае, пострадавших от бессмысленных и жестоких кампаний. Только в ходе культурной революции погибло, по некоторым данным, до 20 миллионов человек, ещё 100 миллионов так или иначе пострадали в её ходе. Количество жертв «Большого скачка» было ещё большим, но ввиду того что большая часть из них приходилась на сельское население, не известны даже приблизительные цифры, характеризующие масштаб катастрофы. С другой стороны нельзя не признать, что Мао, получив в 1949 г. малоразвитую, погрязшую в анархии, коррупции и общей разрухе аграрную страну за малые сроки сделал из неё достаточно мощную, независимую державу, обладающую атомным оружием. В годы его правления процент неграмотности снизился с 80 % до 7 %, продолжительность жизни увеличилась в 2 раза, население выросло более чем в 2 раза, индустриальная продукция более чем в 10 раз. Ему также удалось впервые за несколько десятков лет объединить Китай, восстановив его почти в тех границах, что он имел во времена Империи; избавить его от унизительного диктата иностранных государств, от которого Китай страдал начиная с периода опиумных воин. Помимо этого, даже критики Мао признают в нём блестящего стратега и тактика, каковые способности он доказал во время Китайской Гражданской Войны и Корейской Войны. thumb|300 px|left|«Да здравствуют [[марксизм-ленинизм и учение Мао Цзэдуна!» (плакат, КНР)]] Идеология маоизма также оказала большое влияние на развитие коммунистических движений во многих странах мира — Красных Кхмеров в Камбодже, Светлого Пути в Перу, революционное движение в Непале, коммунистических движений в США и Европе. Между тем, сам Китай после смерти Мао в своей политике весьма далеко отошёл от идей Мао Цзэдуна и коммунистической идеологии вообще. Реформы, начатые Дэн Сяопином в 1979 г. и продолженные его последователями, де-факто сделали экономику Китая капиталистической, с соответствующими последствиями для внутренней и внешней политики. В самом Китае персона Мао оценивается крайне неоднозначно. С одной стороны, большинство населения видит в нём героя Гражданской Войны, сильного правителя, харизматическую личность. Некоторые китайцы старшего возраста ностальгируют по уверенности в завтрашнем дне, равенству и отсутствию коррупции, существовавшим, по их мнению, в эпоху Мао. С другой стороны, многие люди не могут простить Мао жестокости и ошибок его массовых кампаний, особенно культурной революции. Сегодня в Китае достаточно свободно ведётся дискуссия о роли Мао в современной истории страны, публикуются произведения, где политика «Великого кормчего» подвергается резкой критике. Официальной формулой оценки его деятельности остается цифра, данная самим Мао как характеристика деятельности Сталина (как ответ на разоблачения в тайном докладе Хрущева): 70 процентов побед и 30 процентов ошибок. Вне сомнения остаётся, однако, то громадное значение, которое фигура Мао Цзэдуна имеет не только для китайской, но и для мировой истории. Родственные связи right|thumb|225px|Слева направо: [[Мао Цзэтан, Мао Цзэмин, Вэнь Цимэй, Мао Цзэдун. В Чанша, 1919.]] Родители: * Вэнь Цимэй ( , 1867—1919), мать. * Мао Шуньшэн( , 1870—1920), отец. Братья и сёстры * Мао Цзэминь ( , 1895—1943), младший брат. * Мао Цзэтань ( , 1905—1935), младший брат. * Мао Цзэхун, ( , 1905—1929)) младшая сестра. Три других брата Мао Цзэдуна и одна сестра умерли в раннем возрасте. Мао Цзэминь и Цзэтань погибли в борьбе на стороне коммунистов, Мао Цзэхун была убита гоминьдановцами. Жёны * Ло Исю ( , 1889—1910), формально супруга с 1907, навязанный брак, непризнанный Мао. * Ян Кайхуй ( , 1901—1930), супруга с 1921 по 1927. * Хэ Цзычжэнь ( , 1910—1984), супруга с 1928 по 1939 * Цзян Цин ( , 1914—1991), супруга с 1938 по 1976. Дети от Ян Кайхуй * Аньин ( , 1922—1950) * Аньцин ( , род. 1923) * Аньлун ( , 1927—1931) от Хэ Цзычжэнь * Сяо Мао (род.1932, потерян в 1934) * Ли Минь ( , род. 1936) * сын (1939—1940) Двое других детей оставлены в чужих семьях во время гражданской войны в 1929 и 1935. Предпринятые позже многократные попытки поиска ни к чему не привели. от Цзян Цин * Ли На ( , род. 1940), также предположительно несколько внебрачных детей. Избранные произведения thumb|Труды Мао Цзэдуна издавались в КНР на многих языках, включая [[казахский язык|казахский (для которого в 1977 г. в КНР использовался алфавит на латинской основе]] * «''О практике''» ( ), 1937 * «''Относительно противоречий''» ( ), 1937 * «''Против либерализма''» ( ), 1937 * «''О затяжной войне''» ( ), 1938 * «О'' новой демократии''» ( ), 1940 * «''О литературе и искусстве''», 1942 * «''Служить народу''» ( ), 1944 * «''Методы работы партийных комитетов''», 1949 * «''О правильном разрешении противоречий внутри народа''» ( ), 1957 * «''Довести революцию до конца''», 1960 Помимо политической прозы, в литературное наследие Мао Цзэдуна входит ряд стихотворений (около 20), написанных в классической форме времён династии Тан. Стихотворения Мао до сих пор пользуются популярностью в китае и за рубежом. К самым известным из них относятся: Чанша (长沙, 1925), Великий поход (长征, 1935), Снег (雪, 1936), Ответ Ли Шу-и (答李淑一, 1957) и Ода к цветкам сливы (咏梅, 1961). Библиография thumb|«Ресторан семейства Мао» в [[Чжухай|Чжухае рекламирует «любимые блюда Председателя Мао»]] * Мао, Цзэдун. Избранные произведения в четырёх томах. Издательство иностранной литературы, Москва, 1952. * Мао, Цзэдун. Восемнадцать стихотворений. Издательство иностранной литературы, Москва, 1957. * Мао, Цзе-Дун. Выдержки из произведений. Издательство литературы на иностранных языках, Пекин, 1966. * Мао, Цзэдун. Сборник высказываний «''Мао Цзедун''». Нева, Олма-Пресс, Санкт-Петербург, 2000. * Шорт, Филип. Мао Цзедун. АСТ, Москва, 2001 г. * Бурлацкий, Ф. М. Мао Цзэдун. 2003. * Галенович, Ю. М. Пэн Дэхуай и Мао Цзэдун. Политические лидеры Китая XX века. Огни, 2005. * Панцов А. В. "Мао Цзэдун". "Молодая гвардия", 2007. (серия "Жизнь замечательных людей") * Snow, Edgar. Red Star over China. Hesperides Press, 2006. (последнее издание) * Spence, Jonathan D. Mao Zedong. New York, Viking, 1999. * Schram, Stuart R. Mao Tse-Tung. New York, Simon and Schuster, 1967. Примечания Ссылки * Биография Мао Цзэдуна I, русс. * Биография Мао Цзэдуна II, русс. * Маоистская библиотека, русс. * Сочинения Мао Цзэдуна I, русс. * Сочинения Мао Цзэдуна II, русс. * Стихотворения Мао Цзэдуна, русс. * Собрание Сочинений Мао Цзэдуна, англ. * Мультиязычный сайт Интернационального Маоистского Движения * Плакаты с изображением Мао Цзэдуна * Видео — Мао Цзэдун провозглашает образование КНР * Передача BBC о Мао Цзэдуне, кит. * Александр Тарасов. «Наследие Мао для радикала конца XX — начала XXI века» * Мао Цзэдун в Wiki-разделах Интернет-портала РКСМ(б) Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1893 году Категория:Умершие 9 сентября Категория:Умершие в 1976 году Категория:Родившиеся 26 декабря Категория:Председатели КНР Категория:Революционеры Китая Категория:Политики Китая Категория:Коммунисты Китая Категория:Маоизм Категория:Марксисты Категория:Персоналии на марках arz:ماو تسى تونج